


Bar Stool

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: This one was inspired by this  https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625496By TsarinaTorment. So it's their fault I got some Tracy brothers drunk...... AgainThanks for the inspiration
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bar Stool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsarinaTorment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/gifts).



Gordon wasn't sure if it counted as irony, he would have to check with John, but it was definitely funny. Scotts recent mishap with a barstool to the back of the head meant that he was the last in the family to have lost the fight to a chair of some sort. Scott, who was usually first in line for all things, was actually bringing up the rear in this strong family tradition. Gordon guessed it might have been inevitable really, a way of the universe righting itself and regaining equilibrium, or something like that. This was getting far too deep for a Sunday morning with a hangover, Gordon needed to focus, and work out how he was going to manage Virgil in “Medic-mode” when he came to pick them up in a few hours. Scott was blissfully unaware of the mental aerobics Gordon was attempting, passed out snoring on a nearby sofa. The concussion hadn't been too bad, and the bump was going down after the application of plenty of ice. Although that had provided its own entertainment when Scott had woken with a towel wrapped ice pack that had moved during sleep to be over his eyes. In his disorientated state he started loudly demanding to be let out of the icebox. He may even have used the phrase, albeit slurred, “don't you know who I am?” Gordon really wished he had had the foresight to record that one. 

Needless to say Gordon wasn’t getting very far with his battle plan for bear wrangling, and the time for their pick up was fast approaching. Gordons brain limped on, while he tried to hold it in place by pushing his palms into his eye sockets. 

Alan had made his introductions to a bar stool at a very young age. He has been merrily tottering through the kitchen aged 3 when an old-enough-to-know-better Scott had been attempting to gain altitude off the top of the kitchen island. Scott had launched off the top of the work surface, aiming to parkour across the cabinets opposite, he reached his destination, but a stray foot had sent the nearby breakfast bar stool toppling, making Alan its collateral damage. Scott had been grounded, Alan had been patched up and yet another really specific house rule that shouldn't have had to be spelled out was added to the growing list. 

Virgil had lasted into his teens before coming a cropper to the four legged furniture menace. When at university Virigil had been out with a group of fellow engineering students, when they found themselves talking about people who steal beer mats. That escalated to pint glasses and promotional materials as an impromptu game of “ I have never” was played out. By the time they had advanced to bar stools, only one person could say they knew someone who knew someone said they had stolen a bar stool. Everyone was incredulous, but get a group of engineers together and a practical experiment is soon suggested, and it soon becomes competitive. A group effort of shuffling like a pack of penguins and shielding the said piece of furniture from the eyes of bar staff actually proved quite successful and they were soon out on the street with their prize. It was at this point that they all got a little cocky. One student raised the stool above his head with a whoop of joy at their victory. As he spun around to allow everyone to see the glorious trophy, Virgil got clobbered in the back of the head by an errant chair leg. He crumpled to the floor in a manner that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a Charlie Chaplin sketch, and thus ended poor Virgil's evening. 

John had a full back catalogue of furniture mishaps, but there was one instance that couldn’t be blamed on his wavering relationship with gravity. He had been down on the island and blissfully wobble free, that was apart from the breakfast bar stool he had been perched on. It had a weird twisting wobble that had been bothering him for several days. He had finally decided to take a look and see if he could fix it, and as such was crouched down adjusting the bolts on the underside of the seat section. It was while he was in this position that Gordon had come barreling into the kitchen throwing himself into a flying leap and slide that would have outdone any car bonnet slide ever seen on a TV cop show. He had skated his backside across the breakfast bar and landed down with a thud onto the stool, the impact resulting in the chair base giving John a less than gentle kiss to the forehead. It split the skin right at the hairline, Gordon got a bawling out from Scott, John got 5 stitches, Grandma got a new bar stool and Virgil got lumped with all the repair jobs going forward.

Gordons own run-in with a bar stool had been typically flamboyant. He had been attending a pool party put on by some sponsor or other in the celebratory fall out from the olympics. Many controlled olympians were letting their hair down, and the pool was full of floats, beach balls and general party detritus. Gordon had been attempting to keep up with members of the diving team, trying to incorporate twists into his dives into the pool. He had been managing fairly well, and it was all light hearted. In all his fun though, he had failed to notice another group of over enthusiastic athletes had been constructing a raft out of available bar furniture. This monstrous craft had just been launched, with much fanfare, into the pool as Gordon launched himself towards the water with more twists and less grace than he had hoped. At the last twist he transformed from sleek controlled olympian to a passing impression of a crash test dummy. But that wasn't what did the damage, nope, even in his slightly addled crash dummy state, he still bobbed to the surface with practiced skill. Only to collide with the underside of the improvised raft, earning a bump that put an end to his attendance at that Party.

Well, time had ticked on and Gordon still hadn’t managed to convince his brain to give up the goods. Scott had just started to wake up, but seemed an unwilling participant in the process as he appeared to be trying to wedge his nose between the seat cushions of the sofa in an attempt to block out the light. Gordon was just taking a moment to appreciate how much Scott looked like a puppy right now, when Virgil walked in. 

“Oh hey Virg,” how had he not heard Thunderbird 2 land? Gordon realised he must have been more zoned out than he thought. He plastered on what he hoped passed for a cheery smile, praying that Virgil would buy it.

“Jeez guys, you two look awful, and it smells of a brewery in here!”

Gordon stood, delicately, and tried to surreptitiously kick the discarded ice pack out of sight. 

“Oh yeah, it was one helluva night” He might get away with it, if Virgil thought that it was all just a hangover. 

“So what was this that Parker was telling me about an H-incident?” Virgil was all businesslike professionalism, there was clearly going to be no sneaking past this one. Gordons shoulders slumped slightly in submission and drew a deep breath.

“Scott is now officially part of the Bar Stool Casualty list”

Virgil snorted, actually snorted “Oh wow, he took his time. Where did it get him?” now advancing on his snoozing brother with a definite look of mischief in his eyes. Virgil proceeded to wrap multiple dressing around Scotts head, with the glee of a small child playing doctor. Gordon was surprised that he didn't stick Scotts arm in a sling or whip out a neck brace just for good measure. Virgil seemed to be hamming it up as far as he could, just for the hell of it. Gordon had to admit that the combination of massive bandage and epic scowl did make it hard to look at Scott without laughing for the entire trip home.


End file.
